Across Time
by FireFl0wer
Summary: Rene is your typical 17 year old, she goes to school rebels on her parents makes a fool of herself yada yada yada... but one day her average teen day went to hell and after some weirdo chick pushed her into a river she ended up in what she thinks is a freak show dream. Lots of questions await and what's Heaven's Gate?
1. Into the Past I g! oWhat?

I let out a breath and ran a hand through my short reddish hair behind my ear. I didn't know what to do, today I was just unlucky. I was late for school this morning and I lost my bus money, not to mention I end up being forced to help out with some festival my schools putting on… supposedly I volunteered but I don't remember ever doing that, and I got stuck working with the girls who have tortured me my whole life.

Just my luck huh, well what's done is done and I have to live with it. Too bad my best friend didn't come today, now I really am stuck walking all the way home and I live super far.

I walked while I mumbled to myself only to notice that my shirt got caught on a nearby gate and ripped. "Great it just gets better and better." I grumbled then let out an annoyed breath.

After I'd calmed down a bit I walked to the nearby river and put my feet in the water. "Can it get any worse…" just then something hit me. I rubbed my head and looked to the side. "What the…" there was a girl with long hair lying on the ground.

She looked at me and laughed. "There you are." She said then placed a silver ring on my ring finger. The blonde girl waved then pushed me into the water. I knew the river was about two feet deep but weirdly enough it felt deeper than that, I never learned to swim so I was sinking with no way up. My eyes felt heavy and soon closed as my body went limp.

"ARRH!" the sound was a shock. After the yell all I was heard was the sound of metal clinking. I looked up and saw six swords and two spears locked together over my head. The man in red spoke but I couldn't understand what he was saying.

I turned to see the swords belonged to a guy who had an eye patch. Both men dropped their weapons and looked at me. I shivered due to being wet then sneezed. The one in red took off his short jacket and put it on my shoulders. He spoke again but I still didn't understand and this time I knew it wasn't because of shock, he was speaking another language.

"Look I don't know what the hell you're saying." I sighed.

The guy in blue with the eye patch bent down and grinned. "Yo girlie, so you speak English." He laughed.

"I'm American of course." I rolled my eyes.

"Well doesn't matter you interrupted my fight so who are you working for?" he asked holding one sword to my face.

I stood angry not caring about a sharp object at my neck. "If you're going to kill me then just do it my day went to hell way before I ended up here in freaky dress up land!" I yelled not noticing that weirdly my speech started to switch. "I've ripped my clothes lost my money and been pushed into a river before ending up here among other things so go on and end my bad day." I said moving forward a bit cutting my neck.

"Lord Masamune, please cease what you are doing she's just a young girl." I noticed it was the man in red.

"…. I understand you." I looked at him confused.

The man in red bowed, "My name is Yukimura Genjiro Sanada pleased to meet you my lady, what is your name?" he asked.

I tried to hold back my laugh but couldn't I let it out, he was so formal. The man, Yukimura looked confused. "Sorry, I'm Rene and no one's that formal where I'm from."

Yukimura nodded, "I see, well lady Rene it is a pleasure but why are you wet?"

"As I said I was pushed into a lake and when I opened my eyes I was here." She said then looked to the one Yukimura called Masamune. I pushed the sword away put it away before you poke your other eye out.

Masamune smirked, "You've got guts talking to me like that." He put the sword away as a crowd of men behind him gasped.

"Look can someone tell me where I am and what's going on?" I asked. After a moment I noticed more clinking then noticed two more guys one in yellow and one in purple. "THE HELL IS THIS!" I yelled, the men were flying over my head fighting. "Where am I?"

"Well what's going on here?" a man with feathers in his head and a monkey on his shoulder said. "What a beautiful little flower." He smiled. "But you have a cut on your neck, I'm sure Lord Date is sorry."

I stepped back, "Okay look freak shows I don't know what this is but I'm going." I turned and began to walk when I was stopped by Mr. Feathers.

"Wait, it's clear you are not from here so let us help you I'm sure fighting can be put aside long enough to help." He smiled bright.

I though he was a freaky weirdo but let out a breath and agreed. The two men who were fighting over head also stopped and joined in. We sat down and the five of them told me what happened; that they just finished fighting someone they'd fought before, that his sister appeared and dragged him away and a lot of other nonsense. After I told them what I did and they were just as confused as me.

We sat in silence for a moment then I stood. "I don't have time for this wherever or whenever I am this must be a dream." I started to walk then a voice sounded in my head.

"Hey now you can't go solo you're the key to Heaven's Gate." Was all that was heard then the ground shook and everything went out as I fell into darkness.

* * *

Hey this is my first story and I hope you like it will update when I can, please tell me what you think of it.

And this is sorta what Rene looks like just tanned with hazel eyes that are close to green and without the blue streak or weird top piece of hair that just sits there.

.cz/741/657/16946499a4_79110492_


	2. Dream Or Not

I heard a buzzing sound and when I opened my eyes I was looking at my alarm clock. I was home so it must've been a dream, yeah. I yawned and stretched as I sat up then proceeded to get ready for school. I showered, straightened my hair and then put on jeans with a pair of converse and a t-shirt. I slipped on my black hoodie then put my laptop in my bag and left.

So far my day was normal, just like they always were. I got to school and headed to homeroom sitting down in my seat by the window right before the last chair. I felt a poke on my shoulder then looked around to see Emily my all American blonde hair blue eyed friend.

"Are you okay?" she whispered quietly, "I went by to see you when I was feeling better and the help said you weren't home." She continued.

"Stop calling them the help and I'm fine, I'm here aren't I?" I laughed then we turned our head to the teacher when she entered the class. This guy was a mean and no one really liked him and he was a creep to boot.

"Sorry I'm late I had to het papers in order." He said. "Now I was told we were gonna have some new kids and we had to get them all situated with their classes." As he spoke I had a bad feeling. "Now…" he walked to the door and looked down the hall only, "There you are come on." He came back in and looked to the class.

The door opened again as he walked to his desk and my eyes widened in disbelief which I'm sure Emily noticed cause she poked me. I was too shocked to pay attention to her the five freakily dressed guys from my dream; no, it couldn't have been a dream, but they were here.

When they saw me they were just as surprised as me and the one named Date walked up to me. _"The hell did you do, where are we?"_

Yukimura was kind enough to pull him back, _"Lord Masamune please calm yourself, being angry won't do you any good."_

What I didn't notice is that they were still speaking their language, which I learned when we were talking yesterday was Japanese.

"And that is a special circumstance they are under, they come from Japan and are living with Ms. Mercer for the time being." The teacher said.

His comment earned me a lot of looks from the class and I sighed. And here I thought my day was going to be normal.

"If the five of you woul please sit then we can start." the teacher told them.

The four who hadn't known english looked confused. "He said to sit and I don't know what you're trying to pull but quit it I have enough trouble without all of you." I calmed and looked out the window and the guy named Kenji had seated the other four then himself.

Infront of Emily was that guy Ieyasu then infront of him Kenji then Mitsunari. Lucky me I got stuck between the two yahoos who had locked weapons above my head.

Class continued and through out it I was in horror. That Masamune guy was behind me and I could feel him glaring.

To my right Emily was trying to get my attention. I looked to her and she passed me a note. I opened it up, 'Five cute guys staying with you is this why you weren't home?' it read. I shook my head then wrote back.

'No, got lost on my way home almost ended up in the next town.' I passed it back and after reading she nodded. I hated not tellong her but how do you say that you somehow ended up somewhere and you woke up home.

After homeroom and first period we got up and left on my way out the teacher gave me all five schedules. I let out a breath but looked them over. I wasn't too surpried about having every class with them I figured it would happen somehow.

"So tell me how do you know them?" Emily asked walking next to me leaning on me.

"We met online." I lied, "They said they were coming to America to study so I told them they could room."

"Oh I see." she nodded then stopped the both of us and turned us to the tall guys following behind us. People were staring and whispering probably because they looked good, but whatever. "Introduce me." she smiled holding my arm.

"What's the use theirs a big language barrier." I stated.

"Just be a good friend and do it." she pouted.

I gave in, "Fine." I looked to the five and took a deep breath. _"You guys this is my friend Emily you can call her Emi."_ I told them. _"If you ever learn english she'll help you out with hwhat you don't know and I'll keep my distance." _I added.

They all nodded to her and shook her hand.

"Well I'm going, I don't wanna be late." I said.

Emily stopped her oogling long enough to pull me back. "No! You said we'd walk together." she pouted again.

"Sometimes I wonder if you're really older than me..." I mumbled and we all started walking again.

Soon after I dropped Emily off at her class. "Just be happy Ms. Prissy is out cause she's doing her shopping." she smiled.

"Yeah." I hugged her then walked on with the guys.

I walked a little longer then stopped_. "Look lets just get through today and when we get to my place we can talk about what the hell happened, cause unlike you all I have to actually go to school when you're all gone and I need to concentrate." _I stated. _"I mean this is all a dream but still, you're not messing with me; and you.."_ I looked to Masamune. _"Quit glaring at me, I can't concentrate."_ I stated.

I turned one again to walk only to be pulled back. In an instant I felt lips on mine and my eyes went wide; Masamune was the culprit. Out the corner of my eye I could see some student's whisper and stare but I was frozen in shock when the kiss finally ended I saw the others were surpried too.

_"Still think it's a dream after that?" _Masamune smirked.

I was speechless and next thing I new someone was patting my head. "Ren you okay, I saw what happened."

I looked to see my other good friend Jake. He had dark green eyes and brown hair he pulled me back and glared at Masamune.

Before he could say anything I pulled him back. "Wait! You can't hurt them their living with me unfortunately and it was all a misunderstanding." I told him. "He just varified something for me."

"You sure yeah, now can we go to class?" I turned to the five guys. _"This may not be a dream but it still seems weird."_ I commented then started walking, I knew they agreed with me on that.

My next class was math and it went fine I spent most of it passing random notes with Jake but that was normal. At lunch I skipped out on eating with my friends, even though its only two of them so I could take these weirdos to the library and talk to them.

_"First no screaming in the library and second." _I sat tree seats away. _"You stay far from me."_ I commented looking at Masamune, _"You know you can be put in prison for harassment." _

Even though I said it he didn't comment and ignored me. I let out a breath then grabbed some books and looked at them. As I did I explained to them the things they didn't understand since they weren't from here. Due to that all the afternoon classes were skipped. _"Well that's the basics and it's late." _I said. _"We should get going before we get locked in." _I got up and put the books away and we all gathered to leave.

_"By the way where are your other clothes and who gave you those?" _I asked.

_"It's how we woke up." _Ieyasu replied. _"We were all together in a grassy area not to far from this place and somehow ended up here."_

'Well they didn't remember how they got here and I don't remember getting home. What a day huh...?' I thought to myself. 'Though how they were dressed suited them.' the thought crossed my mind too.

After we were off school grounds I checked my wallet, I only had enough fo one bus, and I need to take two. I decided I'd just walk since I didn't have enough for myself let alone them. So I turned to my left and started walking.

Along the way after about twenty minutes I heard their stomachs rumble and I remembered I didn't let them eat so I stopped at a store and picked up some snacks. _"Just eat these til we get home." _I handed them the bag and let them pick what they wanted then opened it for them. Didn't want to rish the murder of the snack before they ate it.

I underestimated how hungry guys could get and not even 30 minutes later their stomach went off again. "Geez, wait here." I walked off, I was using the emergency credit card my parents left to feed them I stopped at another store and bought them some more snacks but when I came out they were gone. Now I know what it's like when a mom turns around and her kids run off to another isle in the store.

"HOW THE HELL CAN I LOSE FIVE GROWN MEN!" I yelled out looking around and not seeing them. "Not to mention they stand out so where are they..." I sighed.

* * *

sorry it took so long had computer problems.

will try to keep updates once a week

Jake: .

Emily:

What the Sengoku guys are wearing:

1219350

930698

562464


End file.
